Heion Jun
Jun Takahashi ( 平 穏 順, Takahashi Jun, Heion ( 平 穏 )) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure. Initially assigned to Team 5 in her genin years, Jun formed and enjoyed a strong bond with her teammates, Kai Takahashi and Xio Ren. Following Kai's ultimate betrayal and subordination into Root, a nearly irreparable rift formed between one another, putting her courage, strength, and love for her friends to the test. Background Jun was born to the Heion clan, a once nomadic tribe originally from the Land of Snow. Their ancestors were warriors who passed on to their descendants a distinct form of martial arts with a heavy emphasis on flexibility and agile kicks, called Tranquil Strike '''(more commonly referred to as '''Goyoseu). Though Tranquil Strike is used primarily by its clan members, it was not exclusive and may be taught to persons outside of the bloodline. Its availability and accessibility to outsiders had been the cause of an irreconcilable disagreement among its members. The clan was then divided into 2 groups, each headed by an individual leader; the Yuseog opting to keep the martial arts style exclusive to clan members and the Mano upholding openness of knowledge to study the fighting style. While the Mano had settled down to a permanent land of dwelling decades ago, the Yuseog stood by the traditions of their ancestors and remain to be nomadic. Konohagakure had been the established home of the Mano people from the Heion clan. Heion Hoejeon, Jun's father is the current head of the clan. He operates a humble dojo dedicated to teaching Tranquil Strike. As the sole child of the head of the clan, the responsibility of becoming successor is left to Jun. The said dojo is also the same place where she had been taught the art and way of the fighting style of the Heion clan and the same place where she had come to master it a fairly young age. Her mother, Kanako is a medical ninja who has a clinic of her own in the heart of the Heion compound. Personality In general, Jun is confident, intrepid, yet calculating. Even then, she has a short temper and tends to lose all sense of precaution once angered. Her outbursts were mostly seen in her chunin years, where her late bodily development and short stature causes opponents to mistake her for a genin. Given her nature along with Kai's impulsive tendencies, this leaves Xio as the only level-headed member of the team, much to the latter's distaste. From a young age, Jun barely puts on a smile rather, wears a less than pleased face most of the time. This combined with her sharp tongue, can make people around her uneasy. Despite her initial demeanor, in truth she is approachable, friendly and willing to socialize. Even when questionably, fatally wounded by Kai, Jun did not harbor feelings of resentment towards the former and made an effort to make sense of Kai's hostility. Over the years, her intimidating facial expressions gradually softened until it was replaced with a calm, muted look yet still accented with defiance. She had also learned to smile more often. Appearance Unlike most members of her clan, Jun has brown hair with a red violet undertone, similar to her mother's hair. She has dark blue eyes, a trait common to the Heion. Flashbacks of her genin years show Jun with chin length short hair, a short sleeved dobok in an old rose color, fishnet undershirt, biker shorts, black sweatbands on each wrist, and standard brown sandals. She wore her forehead protector on her right shoulder. In Part I, she donned a sleeveless hoodie in an old rose color, a fishnet undershirt and a black mini skirt. Jun also wore wedged, knee-length boots. Her hair reached slightly past her collar bone. It was during this time the she received her tan colored scarf, originally owned by Kai. She kept her forehead protector at her right shoulder. During Part II, Jun's hair had grown past her waist and is now kept in a high ponytail at all times. She replaced her former ensemble with a flared, old rose colored hoodie dress, ending right below her buttocks. Underneath, she wore a fishnet shirt and mini biker shorts that are not visible. She replaced her sweatbands for metal guarded finger less gloves and retained her wedged, knee-length boots. Her forehead protector is retained as to where it is. At the early break of the Third Shinobi World War, she donned the standard chunin flak jacket underneath a black turtleneck shirt. She wore an old rose colored pair of mini shorts with the Heion clan symbol on the left thigh. She had replaced the shorts for the standard pants in the latter part of the war. By the time of the blank period, her attire had completely changed, replacing the usual old rose toned top for a white, sleeveless hanbok style shirt. It had high slits on the sides, running all the way up to her ribs. She wore a pair of black leggings and black sandals with no heels. She wore a pair of white arm guards on each arm with spiked metal guards. Her hair had grown longer and thicker, reaching all the way down to her hips. It was kept in a half updo. During this time, she had stopped wearing her forehead protector. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, now a mother to Sullhee, her had gone past her buttocks and is kept in a lose half updo. She wears a white, sleevless hanbok style dress with an ankle-length flowy, pearl pink skirt. The skirt has a high slit on the right thigh, running all the way up to her hip. Jun opts for a daily, old rose colored footwear with heels. Abilities Taijutsu Coming from a clan of taijutsu practioners, Jun is inevitably adept to the usage of taijutsu, particularly under the Tranquil Strike fighting style. This martial arts style focuses on head height kicks accompanied with speed, flexibility and agility that contributes to its impact and power. Jun's mastery of Tranquil Strike had been quite notable from her genin years, partly from her gruelling training sessions as the the successor of the clan. This is seen especially seen during her match with Kai as a genin, effectively gaining the upper hand with consecutive combinations of body and head level kicks despite the latter's mastery of swordsmanship. Her nimble body is used to her advantage as the fighting style incorporates multiple rotations be it by the entire body or merely the hips. Although skilled at using Tranquil Strike, Jun initially had poor proficiency over her defenses and her head-on attacks are intercepted leading, to her loss of control of a match. Tranquil Strike, while mainly a fighting style focusing on kicks, incorporates plenty of blocking all around the body especially to the vital organs. This is so to make up for its lack of punches, a weakness of the variation of the martial arts style by the Mano people. As such, the Wind Release: Yeonbal, a defensive jutsu was created and passed down exclusively to the members of the Heion clan. This jutsu utilizes choreographed blocking techniques that releases impenetrable, powerful gusts of wind with each move. Because of the difficulty of mastery and the rank of the jutsu, Jun had only been seen making use of Yeonbal during the latter portion of Part II. Nevertheless, Jun had learned to adapt earlier on and compensated for the lack of punches in her fighting style with knife-hand strikes, elbow jabs, and palm strikes. By the time of the Third Shinobi War, Jun had gained full mastery of Yeonbal, performing up to the Earth Formation, the highest and final set of defensive techniques of Yeonbal. Other that, despite still being in development, Jun had also created a jutsu of her own derived from Yeonbal. This jutsu is Wind Release: Chakra Diffused Yeonbal. As the name suggests, Jun utilizes the wind as a medium to perform Chakra Diffusion, increasing its strength with the gust of wind and transforming it into a long range jutsu. Originally, Jun is solely a taijutsu user. Unfortunately her lack of prowess over ninjutsu as observed by the instructor of Team 5, Tao, had been a great disadvantage to her competitive edge against enemy ninjas. As such, Tao suggested for Jun to incorporate ninjutsu to her fighting style. Due to her already being familiar with medical ninjutsu from her mother (already able to perform Chakra Injection, '''a jutsu characterized by inserting one's chakra into another for the purpose of sedation), Tao decided to pass on his own knowledge of combative medical ninjutsu to Jun with '''Chakra Diffusion. The jutsu targets the muscular and the skeletal system, injuring the said components of the body from the inside by manipulating one's chakra and making it lethal or as termed, 'incompatible' for the receiving body through a medium. While Tao's variation of the jutsu is aimed at bone dislocation, Jun's version focuses on breaking up the components of muscles and bones from the inside with its severity depending on the impact of her attacks. The effects of the jutsu are not instant, but progressively spreads throughout the system, often times not immediately noticed by the receiving end. This also applies to non-living objects such as stone and trees, destroying its components from the inside of the affected area. While not primarily a medical ninja, Jun has knowledge of basic medical ninjutsu principles from medicinal herbs to first aid techniques and practices from Kanako and supplementary jutsu as taught by Tao. She functioned as the secondary medical ninja of Team 5, even capable of performing Mystical Palm '''at instances where Xio was incapable of providing support for the group. Later on as Jun further improved Chakra Diffusion, she has learned to develop a jutsu capable of reversing its effects. This jutsu is called as '''Chakra Restoration, a variation of Mystical Palm and functions solely for the complete and instant healing of the muscular and skeletal system. By the time of the Third Shinobi War, Jun is seen capable of performing Summoning Technique, calling forth Rin the Kangaroo. Jun is able to perform a collaboration of taijutsu techniques with him, enhancing its effects. Genjutsu While not very well adept at genjutsu,, Jun is skilled enough to recongnize a genjutsu at a considerable amount of time of being caught under its effects and for regular genjutsu, is also able to dispell it. Chakra Control Innately, Jun possess a fairly good level of chakra control, able to bring out the potential of Chakra Diffusion after an appropriate amount of time of learning it and maintain her chakra at her feet and hands long enough to completely inject it unto her opponent. Later on, her level of mastery of chakra control was seen to have notably increased with the enhanced strength and effectivity of Chakra Diffusion in her strikes. Quite so, that a single strike to the back bone was enough to eliminate an enemy ninja. Her effort to improve her defenses by learning and gaining proficiency of Yeonbal had also improved the accuracy and aim of her jutsus. Stats Prior to the Start of the Story Ninja Academy During her time at the Ninja Academy, Jun was shown to be very active, often times eager to participate in class as well as playing games during her free time. Despite having quite a forward and bossy attitude, she had a good rapport with her classmates in general. It was during this time that she met Xio, the shy heir of the renowned Ren clan. Though differing significantly in terms of personality, the 2 got along very well. This was the time when Xio developed a crush on Jun, something with she reciproacted but in her part, only lasted until childhood while Xio's feelings thrived and developed into love in their adolescence. Even while being an academy student, Jun was shown to be skilled in taijutsu, winning most of her sparring sessions. Team Tao After graduating, Jun had been assigned to Team 5 with Kai Takahashi and Xio under the wing of Tao. While already being well-acustoumed to Xio, Jun was indifferent towards Kai as the 2 barely had any interaction in the Academy. Upon first meeting one another though, it is clear that the two just could not get along, much to the amusement of Tao. Nonetheless, Tao had high expectations for the 3 and were confident in their ability as a team. His unique assessment - solution approach in training his students had proved to be quite effective, making the 3 well aware of their mishaps and weaknesses in their abilities as ninjas. Despite being kind and generally fun loving, Tao is quite sadistic, often making half-hearted jokes about dislocating their bones if they fail a mission. Often times this is done with a smile. Even with his eccentric streak and ways, Tao's charisma and genuine concern for his students caused Jun as a genin, to develop a crush on him much to the annoyance of Xio and Kai due to the different reasons; Xio's feelings for Jun and Kai's natural narcissicism. Chunin Exams From the data Tao was able to gather, most participants of the Chunin Exams are well-versed with ninjutsu, something which Jun is lacking. With Tao's assessment regarding Jun's current skills and abilities, he suggested for her to take up his own unique jutsu, Chakra Diffusion as a means to cope with the weakness. Though not honed to perfection, Jun's efforts in learning Chakra Diffusion has proven to be a helpful boost in her proficiency as a ninja. The 2nd part of the Chunin Exams was conducted in the deserts of Sunagakure, where the main enemy of the participants was mirage-based genjutsu used by examineers stationed by the organizers of the Chunin Exams. The mechanics of the 2nd part is a race to the heart of village. Team Tao had shown moderate ease with overcoming enemy ninjas and challenges for most of the duration of the exam with Xio being adept with the usage of genjutsu. However, after a battle with another team Xio was rendered unable to use his chakra after facing a member of the Hyuuga clan. (This battle was a losing one, something which Team Tao was luckily able to escape from. Neverthelss, Xio is still quick to recognize a genjutsu when faced with one. However, combat is left to Kai and Jun. With the situation at hand, the two had learned to get along, learning that their abilities come together nicely. Team Tao was able to overcome the 2nd phase of the exam and progressed unto the 3rd, which entailed a one-on-one matched battle. Jun was set against Kai. As the match progressed on, Jun was at the advantage with her taijutsu effective against Kai's own fighting style. However, this turned out to be a strategy by Kai in order to tire out Jun. Once the impact of her attacks became weaker, Kai unleashed his newly mastered ninjutsu, Lightning Release: Voltage Flare. This prompted Jun to use Chakra Diffusion against Kai and the actual battle began. With Kai gaining the upper hand, the winner of the battle was beginning to be apparent. However, after landing a strike on Jun's shoulder, she lost consciousness instantly, something which greatly baffled and alarmed Kai. He stopped all forms of attack and any inclination to finish the match and immediately caught Jun in panic. The proctor intervened and reprimanded, saying that the match isn't over and that no form of sympathy must be shown to the other party regardless of established friendships. Kai however, refused to listen saying that there's something wrong with Jun and from being well-versed with her abilities, could have easily evaded his attack. He stressed that Team Tao can never go on if they are incomplete and that he'd rather forfeit his match than lose Jun. Tao who was watching from the audience' seat quickly emerged and rushed to Jun's side, evaluating her condition. He quickly noted the depletion of her chakra supply and weakening pulse. Tao prompted the paramedics to treat Jun. With the conclusion of the match, Kai was convinced of not being promoted to Chunin, Although, The Third Hokage who had watched the scene unfold was greatly pleased with the showcase of camaraderie and their individual prowess as ninjas. With this, the 2 were both promoted to chunin. Part I Now a year since being progressing to chunin, Jun aims to continously develop her skills in combative medical ninjutsu, albeit still struggles with bringing out the full potential of Chakra Diffusion. By this time, Tao encouraged his team to work together on their individual weaknesses without his assistance, ever confident in the 3. Due to Jun's concern with her prowess in ninjutsu and Kai and Xio's similar concerns with their own proficiency in terms of genjutsu and taijutsu respectively, Team Tao agreed to progressively engage in training sessions, helping out improve one another with their individual concerns. Jun was assigned to taijutsu assistance, Kai on ninjutsu, and Xio on genjutsu. Kai's rivalry relationship with Xio however, caused some friction with regard's to Kai's improvement in genjutsu. Nevertheless, the 3 are good friends and their efforts to improve along side each other are continuously fruitful. Despite usually being confident and optimistic with performance and her abilities, Jun begins to feel a degree of insecurity with her troubles in gaining full mastery of Chakra Diffusion. Witnessing Kai's own proficiency with ninjutsu despite his poor chakra control, Jun decides to skip a training session with her teammates and ventures off on her own to reflect on herself in a shrine in the outskirts of the village. Remaining until evening, she refuses to leave and is later found by Kai, much to her disbelief with the latter locating her effortlessly. He coaxes her to tell her reason for skipping out on training and is met by Jun's haughty attitude. Although irked by her demeanor, Kai catches Jun off guard by saying "You're stronger than anyone I know", implying that he understood her emotions. Jun stares at him in complete shock before Kai removes his scarf and wraps it around her neck with the reason of the night being cold. Kai walks off back in the village and Jun happily runs after him, returning back together. When not training in her family's dojo or with her teammates, Jun is seen training with Rock Lee, a junior she has come to be friends with after coincidentally often seeing each other in clearings and training grounds in Konoha. With their similar interest in taijutsu as well, the two had come to be good friends. Konoha Crush Part II Trivia *The layout and codes used for the InfoBox was originally from Ninjaprincess21 retrieved from http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/INFOBOX_INSTRUCTIONS Category:DRAFT